


Glad I Could Help

by KottaKitty



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen, bullys suck!, dans too sassy for you, this is kind of silly i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is told he has to show the new kid Daniel around the school, but what will he do when he finds Dan being confronted by the school bullies? and just how sassy is Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come With Me If You Want To Live!

**Author's Note:**

> They are probably quite OOC and this is based in an AU of mine where they are at school together~
> 
> So obviously i don't own Dan and Phil and i know they aren't together and i mean no offence to them! (besides there probably wont be any slash in this)

Phillip Lester wasn't the most popular kid at his school, but he wasn't hated or anything either. He was just Phil, that weird kid who loved lions, and he was perfectly fine with being known as that. Phil was also a prefect (he was told it would look good on his CV). This meant that when a new kid came to this school, it was his job to show them around and watch out for them.

Phil walked down one of the big intimidating corridors of the school whilst reading a piece of paper gripped quite tightly in his hand. Yet another student he had to show around, this one was called Daniel Howell. The paper told him where Phil was to meet Dan for a quick tour of the building and a few things about Dan himself.

He sounded like a pretty okay guy from what the paper said, they seemed to have a lot in common from the few facts stated. Phil felt quite confident that it wouldn't be too awkward like these tours normally are.

As Phil read further down the paper, he found out the reason for Dan's change in schools was for bullying problems.

Phil frowned, he couldn't stand bullying, it was one of the few things that really got to him; then Phil thought quickly  
'If Dan had a problem with bullying before, how will he survive here? I've seen what can happen...' He sighed questioning in his head 'why would they bully him anyway? There is normally a reason right?'

It was then Phil heard a voice he didn't recognize from around the corner.

"What did you get kicked off of Jeremy Kyle for being too ugly?" The voice snapped, sounding annoyed.

Phil chuckled quickly at the insult before hurrying to see if he could sort out the problem.

When he saw the situation before him a sudden shot of fear went through him.

There, standing before him, were the biggest bullies in the school surrounding a boy with hair much like Phil's own but brown.

"Da f*ck you juss say ta me blud!?" The leader of the pack, a boy named Robert, yelled angrily in Dan's face.

"That you got kicked off of Jeremy Kyle for being too ugly! You got a problem with that?" Dan then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Phil cringed, he absolutely hated public conflict, he feels like the most awkward of awkward turtles! Plus he is about as much help in a fight as a baby sloth is! But at least he had worked out why Dan got bullied in his old school.

Daniel Howell was about as sassy as a stereotypical black woman.

Which isn't a good thing when dealing with the local dick heads. Because they don't like to be sassed and the only solution their tiny brains can think of is a punch to the face for the sasser.

Phil panicked, he could see the fight escalating quickly as Robert grabbed Dan by the neck and shoved him in to the wall. To which Dan replied with a small "oof" sound and a look as if to say "awww helll noooo"

Phil mentality face palmed and shut his eyes, he had to help Dan but Robert and his 'crew' could easily beat the living day lights out of himself and Dan!

So, on an impulsive thought, Phil built up some courage and ran towards Robert.

Phil shoved Robert away from Dan with all his might. Robert fell back on to his two cronies (Edward and Justin) and while that was happening Phil turned to Dan and said the first thing that came in to his head.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

Before grabbing Dan's hand and running like hell down the corridor while dragging a very confused (but thankful) brown haired boy with him.

-*-


	2. The Sass Is Strong With This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they become friends? Or will Dans ultimate sass push Phil away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end, but i wrote a squeal and decided not to post them seperatley xD

Phil continued running on and on through the school grounds, still tightly holding Dan's hand and pulling him along.

Phil very rarely had encounters with the schools bullies, but when he did he knew exactly where to hide from them. 

There was a gap in the bushes that surrounded the schools field and it was practically impossible to find anyone who hid in them, it was perfect! 

-*-

Eventually the two boys made it there and collapsed, leaning against the uncomfortable branches of the bush they were hiding in.

Phil looked over at Dan while he caught his breath and couldn't help noticing Dan looked very much like he was dying; The brown haired boy was clutching his chest and breathing harshly.

"Crap! Do you have Asthma ?" Phil asked worried he may have messed up very bad while trying to save Dan. "Where is your Asthma pump? You’re gonna be okay!" The ebony haired boy panicked. 

But Phil soon had his questions answered because he noticed Dan was glaring at him, and seemed to have caught his breath enough to talk (well, yell really) to Phil.

"No! I don't have Asthma! It’s just that my lungs don't like it when they get dragged for miles for no reason! What the bloody hell is your problem!? I was handling the situation perfectly fine!"

"No you weren't!" Phil answered "i am sorry for dragging you but i couldn't let you get hurt on your first day!"

"Well dragging me certainly didn't help..." Dan retaliated "Besides! I was going to f*ck them up!"

"I think you will find its the other way round Dan" Phil sighed while running his hand through his hair to rid himself of some the sweat the run had generated. "I knew you were sassy, but i didn't think it would be this bad."

There was a pause for a few seconds, and Phil could practically hear Dan's thoughts of 'Oh no he didn't!' from where he was sat.

"How do you know my name? And I am not sassy!"

"I'm meant to show you around the school, but that hasn't gone according to plan." Phil joked sarcastically and Dan just rolled his eyes while folding his arms across his chest "But you are definitely sassy! That's why Robert and his crew were cornering you!"

"He started it! I was just standing there waiting for... well, you! Then that dickhead just came swaggering past, so i was like 'shouldn't you be in class' then he was like 'f*ck off twat'!" Dan stopped quickly for breath then quickly continued "Shit just got personal then, so then i was like 'awww are you mad? Is it because of what happened this morning?' Then he turns to me and asked when I meant then I said-"

"That he was too ugly for Jeremy Kyle?" Phil butted in Dan's rant.

"No- that comes in later in the story, I said that the family caravan broke this morning thanks to his mum getting in it. How did you know about the Jeremy Kyle thing anyway?"

The previous insult about Roberts mother made Phil giggle quietly, sassy insults made him laugh, what more can he say! "I was standing round the corner when I herd you say that, I thought I was pretty funny." Phil smiled.

"Uhhh... thanks, I made it up myself!"

"Awesome! Do you have anymore?" Phil asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah I do actually!" Dan smiled "Your Mum is so stupid that she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept!"

-*-

Time passed quickly for the two boys hiding on the outskirts of the school grounds. They had a great time, exchanged life stories and soon became close friends; they noticed they had a seemingly everlasting list of things in common with one and other.

But soon enough the bell rang out across the school signifying the end of the school day.

"Shit, is that the time already?" Dan exclaimed looking at his watch.

"Yeah it is." Phil replied monotonously.

Both boys had suddenly lost the happiness that once surrounded them, they got up then began a slow walk from their hiding ground to the schools exit.

"Why were we even there anyway?" Dan asked chuckling slightly thinking about how wired it must look if anyone was watching them.

"Something about dickheads and Jeremy Kyle I think."

"Yeah that's it! Anyway I had a really good day today Phil." Dan spoke happily with his sassy tone gone.

"Me too! It was awesome! Hey d'ya wants to come round mine? Instead of going our separate ways, 'cause we are in such good moods and stuff it would suck to-"

"Yeah I would love to hang out more!" Dan laughed "You do ramble sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh shut up you Sassy Mexican Lesbian!" Phil pushed Dan playfully then ran off ahead while laughing like mad.

Dan chased after Phil "I am not sassy!" He shouted out, trying his best to sound angry but he couldn't stop the joy in his voice

-*-

Through all the fun himself and Dan were having, Phil still managed to think back to what he had first thought of Dan.

'He sounded like a pretty okay guy from what the paper said'

Phil now knew Dan was more than "an okay guy".

Phil now knew that he had a new best friend for life, someone who he could trust and rely on, someone who could make him laugh and shared his love for Muse. 

Normally Phillip Lester wouldn't have been the hero, but because he met Dan on this fateful day,

He was Glad he had helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS


	3. Revenge Is Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the bullies are back- to get Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly... Angst!

Phil was running late for school so he had to take a short cut down an alleyway. Normally he would be scared when traveling through the alley (they are creepy!). But today was different; he was like an all new Phil! He had smile plastered across his face. 

This past week had been simply amazing! 

He had spent any time he could with his best friend Dan. Dan was a few years below Phil so , sadly they couldn't always be together. But despite that they were happy enough with the amount of time they did get together.

Phil had fond memories with Dan of intense gaming and Buffy marathons, play fighting, drawing cat whiskers on each other’s faces and cooking together. It was like every night they stayed round each other’s houses; in fact they often spoke of buying a house together and moving to London instead of boring old Manchester. 

You would hardly ever find Phil without Dan or Dan without Phil, they came in a package! Life was truly good for them right now.

Phil grinned to himself when his favorite song came on through his head phones (then again any song by Muse felt like his favourite) and he saw that Dan had texted him.

The text read: "Hey, I'm gonna b late today! Just got out of bed, shouldn't have stayed up last night watching Nigel Thornberry videos on YT... but YOLO! Haha x"

Phil rolled his eyes with a small smile, he knew that was going to happen and he had told Dan to go to sleep over Skype yesterday but Dan never listened to logic.

'Oh well' he thought, he would just have to wait to see Dan for a while, which sucked but life goes on, so Phil just continued listening to his music. 

He didn't notice the fast moving set of footsteps slowly getting closer and closer to him before it was too late.

Just as Phil turned round to see what a hand was behind him flew out and grabbed him by the throat.

-*-

It took Phil a moment to notice what was going on, it's not every day someone grabs you by the throat (unless you live in Essex... ZING!). 

But when his eyes focused, Phil was met with three familiar faces. 

Robert, Justin and Edward. 

A shot of fear ran through Phil, he had told on them for attacking Dan and they had gotten temporarily excluded from school.

"Let me go!" Phil choked "W-what do you want?" He asked although he already had an idea, and didn't like the outcome of what he thought.

"Shut the f*ck up faggot." Robert spat at Phil, then with the hand that wasn't strangling the ebony haired boy he pinched Phil's cheeks together tightly and went up close to Phil's face. "You grassed us up, so we are going to get our revenge. Got a problem with that?"

Phil's eyes widened and he tried to speak but couldn't find the words. He had never been on the receiving end of an attack before, he was terrified.

His thoughts were going crazy and he was hoping that Dan would pop up and save him (like Phil had to Dan on the day they first met) but he knew the chances of that were extremely small.

When suddenly Phil's rabid thoughts were interrupted by a strong punch to the gut.

-*-

It hurt so much.

Gradually the pain got worse and worse and he was dropped to the floor and a flurry of powerful hits were thrown his way

he managed to curl his body in to a ball but not before most of the damage had been done.

Eventually the blows stopped, and for a moment Phil felt nothing but numbness.

He cracked an eye open to see Justin stealing his l phone and smashing it on the ground, then heading over to his bag to do more damage. Robert and Edward just laughed.

Phil had a steady on going waterfall of tears pouring from his broken blue eyes.

Robert approached Phil and snarled in his ear "Don't ever mess with me again. Or you will wake up breathing through a tube."

Phil whimpered and shut his eyes tightly in response. God he hurt so much, all he wanted was to be hugging Dan right now. 

Edward came over as well and delivered one final kick to Phil's stomach which made the ebony cringe, let out a small cry of pain and grip his stomach

Robert then made a gesture to leave before someone caught them the the other two crew members agreed.

The terrible trio then left Phil in the alleyway cold, alone and hurt. 

Pain washed over him in waves as he tried the best he could to sit up, or move even, but his battered limbs refused.

He let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, bitter salt tears still falling, and wondered what he was supposed to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Phil ;-;


	4. Then Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Dan to the rescue! Phil shall be just fine~

Dan had just left his house in a massive rush; he had gotten up late thanks to a marathon of ‘Nigel Thornberry’ videos on YouTube.

He began his fast walk to school (what? did you think he would run? This is Dan we are talking about here come on!). He had been in such a rush that he had forgotten his head phones, Dan lightly cursed under his breath, now the walk to school would be boring!

He took a short cut down an alleyway whilst still grumbling about not being able to listen to fall out boy, when suddenly he noticed a body lying on the ground a few meters ahead of him. 

Alarm bells rang out in his head pretty much saying "omg peasant! Or dead body..." either way the brown haired boy was now on edge. 

But as he cautiously got closer to the limp body there was something about it he recognized... was it the aura of the sort of man that owns a cordless hammer drill but never uses it? Or the fact that he had pale skin and black hair.

It was then it finally clicked to Dan.

"Phil!" He ran over and cradled the body of his best friend in his arms. "What happened? Who did this?"

Phil mumbled something inaudible and opened his eyes to look at Dan. He smiled glad to be with Dan now, not cold, scared and alone.

"Say that again Phil?" Dan said, his concern for Phil growing stronger by the fact of how week Phil seemed to be.

Phil pressed his hands against the floor and managed to sit up, cringing slightly at his sore muscles. He lent against the wall next to Dan and rested his head on Dan's shoulder for comfort.

Phil coughed and cleared his throat "It was Robert and his gang of sparkly dick heads." He managed to say, gaining more energy just from being around his best friend.

Dan smirked at Phil's use of the nickname they had given to Roberts gang; before remembering that this was srs bsns. "Why the bloody hell did they attack you!?" He questioned furiously.

"'Cause I told on them for picking on you on your first day." Phil mumbled.

At first Dan was pretty darn pissed that Robert had the nerve to attack Phil, sweet and innocent Phil! Then just leave him in this state! But Dan then noticed that Phil sounded broken, not sad or any kind of emotion at all, just broken.

This shit just got personal.

Dan refused to call himself sassy, but in this case he could feel his inner ghetto building up inside of him.

"Phil I am going to take you home, then I'm going to school and find Robert and-"

"No, Dan!" Phil suddenly jumped up from Dan's shoulder and exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dan asked, confused as to Phil's sudden outburst. 

"I know what you were going to Finnish that sentence with and I won't let you."

"Whatttttttttttt? I was going to say, 'teach him how to make freaking Delia Smith pancakes!“ Dan said, trying his very best to make Phil smile. 

Sadly it didn't work and Phil just rolled his eyes before saying "Unless those pancakes were laced with poison I don't think it's anything close to what you were planning on saying."

"Awww, c'mon Phil I could take them! I want to kill them for what they did! It was completely uncalled for and the world would be happier without them anyway! Please! I could so take them!" Dan pleaded with his best friend.

Phil sighed "no Dan," he began "Although you are my Flame Prince and the strongest guy I know, I don't want to see you get hurt! There are three of them! Plus your power of sass would just make them more violent!" Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and tucked his head between the crook of Dan's neck, "Please, don't confront them... let's just miss school today and watch a film or something..."

Dan frowned and gave in to Phil's wishes "fine... just for you, my lion king" he chuckled at the New Nickname he had just thought up. "Just sit here for a sec while I gather up your stuff, then we can go back to yours, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Dan, you’re the best!" Phil smiled; he no longer seemed broken but quite happy instead, which Dan was relieved to know.

-*-

After salvaging most of Phil's school supplies Dan put on both his and Phil's bags, then put a hand out to help Phil up which said black haired boy gratefully took and stood shakily on his feet.

"Okay let's head back" Dan smiled trying to keep their spirits up.

Phil nodded and began to struggle to limp forward.

Upon noticing his friends struggle Dan was quickly at his side "Here Phil let me help" Dan said with care in his voice, and then laced an arm around Phil's waist supporting his friend’s tired body.

"Thanks Dan" Phil laughed awkwardly feeling like a burden on Dan. He would find a way to repay Dan, but for now Phil was going to accept the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I might add another chapter where Dan and Phil get their own back on the bullies :D 
> 
> But for now... That's it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :D I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This was just packed full of references xD


End file.
